


Nothing Left To Lose

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket thinks about what she's going to save everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose

Vriska Serket sat alone in her room, an arm draped over her raised up knee, her hood over her head and her soft holographic like wings beating softly. She had the ultimatum, she could either let everyone die, or try and save them.  
  
She knew her answer, she was going to fight, that much was certain. After all she didn't have much to lose.   
  
Vriska thought over all of the things she would stand to lose due to the undoubtedly suicidal attack. The first thing that came to mind was Kanaya, her moirail-no. Her ex-moirail. She wasn't quite used to using that term. yet. It was her fault she drove Kanaya off, that had to be it, after all there couldn't be any other reason could there? Vriska had managed to drive away the one person she could even remotely rely on, she was her _moirail_ for gog's sake, and yet she was practically a shitty one.  
  
Then there was Terezi, her 'sister', best FLARPER partner one could ask for. She drove her away too. She had lied and had manipulated her to kill for her lusus, what kind of person was she that made their best friend do something like that?  
  
Then there was Tavros, well she knew the fucker wouldn't miss her that was for sure, after all the shit he put her through there was no way he would miss her.  
  
Then there was John, practically the only person who she could ever say with confidence she loved, and what did she have to show it? Nothing, after all he died. Vriska felt tears prick her eyes, out of all of the things that she's been through, all of the pain, it was losing that dork that made her heart want to rip itself out of her chest.  
  
She barely felt the tears roll down her cheeks. No the others wouldn't miss her either, honestly she wouldn't be surprised if they threw a party or something.  
  
So why did she want to save them all? She certainly had no incline too, and she wasn't obligated too.  But Vriska knew herself better than that. As much as a bitch as she is, deep down she does care. She knows her death won't make her a hero, in fact she'll be surprised if anyone knew what she did.  
  
Vriska Serket stood up, adjusted her glasses, and wiped her eyes. She couldn't cry now, not yet at least. She slowly walked out of her room, feeling her feet lift off the ground as she beat her wings. She accepted she was going to die, but she knew that it was for a good reason, at least.  
  
She had to save the people she cared about, even if they didn't care about her.   
  
As Vriska started flying up, she gripped her dice firmly. She needed to protect everyone.  
  
Even at the cost of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own homestuck yadda blah blah.
> 
> But Reviews are nice, but not needed.


End file.
